Isla Nadenka Vavilov/Profile
"You say I failed the mock you, but at least I have better insults than resorting to calling someone ugly. " - Isla to Askr during Herbology Class. Isla Nadenka Vavilov is a fourth-year student at Hogwarts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is one of the Slytherin girls in the Class of 2031. She was born in Bermondsey in the Southwark Borough of London, however, she spent most of her childhood in Up-state New York. Appearance Isla looks like a petite fourteen-year-old in terms of physique. She stands at 5'1 and looks fairly dainty and feminine. She has a medium skin tone that is decorated with freckles. The most visible freckles are on her cheeks, shoulders, and collar bone, which she attempts to hide with a medium coverage foundation. She tends to wear simple brown eyeshadow with winged eyeliner, causing her to look more fierce due to her upturned eyes. She always wears a glossy pink lipstick to try and achieve a more feminine appearance. At the beginning of fourth year, she has a little heart drawn on her cheek. Her cheeks and shoulder are notably pink due to the undertones in her skin. Isla has shoulder-length chocolate brown hair that is typically blow-dried. Her hair texture is 2A wavy, so she has to use heat to style it. Despite her efforts though, she will often have slightly disheveled hair by the afternoon. As of fourth year, she styles her hair in soft waves and leaves it down. Despite her various expressions, many people find Isla hostile because of her resting face. Isla's eyes are chocolate brown, but a tad darker than her hair, and have an upturned shape. It causes her to look more fierce than she intends to, especially with her "unhappy resting face". Personality At first, Isla seems like a shy and studious student, but Isla will debunk most peoples' expectations rather quickly. Generally, Isla attempts not to speak to others unless given the opportunity though because she doesn't feel the need to. However, when she feels a necessity to pipe up, Isla won't hesitate to throw her opinion out. Many people find Isla has a very brash manner of presenting herself, and when accompanied by her endless sarcasm, it can turn people off from her. She usually knows when people are uncomfortable with her, but she can't bring herself to care because she doesn't want people who can't handle the way she speaks. Isla isn't always sarcastic, but since it's her general tone of voice, people often have a bad impression of her. She notably has a potty mouth. Isla is also a notably judgemental person. Although she generally attempts to be a sympathetic person, Isla will often jump to conclusions when she only catches glimpses of certain situations/interactions, especially if she dislikes someone or they run into situations with her friends. She certainly has a harsh way of speaking and tends to be censorious at times, but Isla tries to hold high respect for most peoples' opinions and feelings. Even though she is a person who strongly believes in respecting people because they earn it and not because they're higher in rank than her, she still believes in respecting an individual's feelings and opinions. She will often overlook this when she's not thinking rationally, but she is genuinely attempting to control this flaw in her personality. Although Isla tries not to be mean, her bluntness can come across as rude, so people interpret it as Isla being unpleasant. She isn't as nasty as many people think though. Despite her teasing nature regarding other people, she can be quite a compassionate individual. When someone looks past her frank and sardonic nature, Isla can be a kind person. Her blunt nature is not only for expressing her annoyance but also to keep the people around her safe. When Isla becomes friends with someone, her passionate loyalty and concern shine the brightest. It sounds cheesy, but Isla has eternal loyalty for her friends and the people she cares about. Often times, if someone slanders them or does anything to harm them, Isla won't think twice about fighting against them. People call her reckless for this trait of hers, but it never stops her. ] One thing many people don't know about Isla is her emotional sensitivity her friends/close classmates at least. She has a trustworthy intuition, and she can often guess how someone feels because of small changes in their presence and behavior. She often uses it to benefit her relationships with others (such as displaying concern for someone she isn't as close with) but her attempt to cater to other peoples' needs also comes from good intentions. Isla can be quite empathetic and motherly when presented with an opportunity, but she generally doesn't show this side of her unless she finds it necessary. Despite her ability to help others, Isla often will not reach out for help regarding her own emotional problems. She doesn't like being vulnerable with people, hence why she represses her more tender side. Isla doesn't like being emotional with most people, so she tends to just brush off most of her intense emotions. This comes back to bite her when her developing anxiety starts becoming full-blown, but she is incredibly stubborn and won't admit she's struggling. Isla is notably ambitious whatever she is doing, especially regarding school and her hobbies. She wants to be amazing in her areas of interest, causing her to do endless amounts of research and study to get where she wants to be. As of the current canon, Isla's main goal is to become an Auror so she's done a lot of studying to put herself on the path to become one. Isla knows she can be good at anything if she puts herself to it, hence why she has become amazing at baking. Trivia * Isla's most favorite food is garlic parmesan chicken wings. * She's left-handed. * She loves baked peanut butter bars, but she feels like she never gets the right flavor when she bakes them herself. * Her favorite colors are lavender, rose pink, and dark green. She also likes turquoise/purple gradients. * Despite denying it, Isla is quite a foodie. * Isla is extremely insecure about her freckles on her shoulders and collar bone, so she never wears anything exposing her shoulder area. * When she's with her friends, Isla enjoys pushing the limits of rules. * She is a big fan of teddy bears. * Her favorite superhero is Storm from X-Men. Gallery Gallery for Isla years 1-3https://toyhou.se/3971685.isla/gallery Gallery for Isla years 4-7https://toyhou.se/3971685.isla/4121423.older